Disaster Area
by reapersama101
Summary: Nikki Grant is a teenage teacher and a student at La Push High. Her two stepbrothers are wolves at La Push. Her stepdad is an elder and her mom is oblivious. What will happen when things just seem to unfold into place? Is it too...right? OC warning.


Reaper101202

Disaster area~3

Book 1: Chapter One: Prologue

"Things need to be thought out. More descriptive," I announced to the class, my back straight (maybe even curved back a bit) and my chin held high. My copper-colored messy loose bun was held on the back of my head with a black rhinestone encrusted clip. Meanwhile I had to be wearing a black blazer and a pair of black dress pants along with my white blouse and black vest. Mom had made me wear even a pair of knee-high leather stiletto four inch heeled boots.

"But they also need to be personal and deep. Thoughts from your inner thoughts," I breathed out the words. Then I heard a clatter and the door was swung open. I blinked at the door before biting my lip to hold back the laughs that were threatening to erupt into this room. You see, I'm a fifteen year old teenager but I teach an after-school psychology course and right now I was describing what should be put into a writing piece.

I raised my eyebrows at the man who stood at the door, giving a shy smirk. The thing about this guy was that he wasn't wearing any clothes other than a pair of Scooby Doo boxers. And beneath him was the source of what (who) had opened my door. All thirty seven students turned and slightly laughed at the interruption while some just looked annoyed. The person beneath the man was fully dressed in a pair of cut-off jeans and a black T-shirt along with a pair of dog-tags hanging from his neck. The one on the ground seemed slightly younger than the one standing although he could pass for early twenties.

Both males were extremely tan (obviously Native American, maybe Quileute due to the location) and had black hair cropped short along with two sets of brown eyes. They looked almost identical however they had different bone structures meaning that they weren't related. "Class, take these two boys as an example," I announced, turning my head to the class though my eyes remained on the pair of boys. "Can anyone tell me what they look like?" I challenged. Several hands shot to the air. "You, tell me in detail just what the younger one looks like." I said, pointing to a person in the back. "Well, the younger one is wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of homemade cutoff shorts along with no shoes. His skin and features indicate he's Native American." The man said. I nodded and gave a thumb up. "Can anyone tell me what their heritage is?" I asked as I made my way over to the younger boy and offered my hand. He gave a shy glance and nodded, accepting the hand and pulling himself to his feet. I glanced back at the class and pointed to a person at random. "You, tell me," I demanded. "Quileute, obviously," The girl scoffed arrogantly.

"Obviously," I repeated in a mutter and rolled my eyes. "Why do you think such a thing?" I asked the girl. Jeez; I think I have first hour with her. The girl flipped her long blond hair and shrugged her shoulders. "Location, I guess," She said. I nodded. "Does that have anything to do with their appearance?" I asked. She looked slightly crestfallen. "No," She said, thinking that I was going to scold her. "Good; you connected other resources with appearance to create another result," I praised and she immediately brightened up. Jeez; she was some kind of puppy. A sucking-up puppy but a puppy nonetheless.

I chuckled to myself and glanced at my feet before looking up at the boys. "Would you two mind telling us just what the correct answer is?" I asked the two boys. The younger one blushed while the older one nodded seriously. "Quileute," The two said in unison. I smiled. "Thank you for your volunteer work," I said. The two looked relieved.

Then I let the bomb drop. "Please take a seat, you two," I said and gestured to two of the empty seats in the back of the class. Both boys went begrudgingly to the back of the class. "Tell us all your names, boys," I said as I grabbed hold of the miniature orange basketball. I tossed it in the air in my hand before placing it back onto my desk. "Sam," The older one said while the other one said, "Till." The younger one said. I smiled and nodded. "I will see you two boys after class." I said. There was a collected uproar of ooh's indicating everyone knew they were in trouble. I smirked as Till blushed while Sam shot him a glare. "We were just discussing descriptions," I informed the pair as I leaned against my desk.

Then I got back to work. "You," I said and pointed to one girl at random. "Stand up," I said. She did, blushing as she did. She was an adult but a shy one at that. I smiled at her to reassure her before turning to the opposite end of the classroom. I pointed to a man at random. "You," I snapped at him. He instantly stood up. "Now, that you two are standing, I will ask each of you to describe the other person." I said. "Be chivalrous and go first," I said to the guy. He seemed eager whereas the woman was shy and reluctant. "Um, she's wearing a knee-length tan pencil skirt with a white blouse buttoned up to the collar and tucked into the skirt along with a tan sweater tied around her shoulders. Her brown hair is up in a tight bun and she wears a pair of large glasses that magnify her blue eyes. Other than that her skin is average Caucasian." The man said. I looked back at the woman and smiled. "You're right…" I said and rolled my hand to indicate him to tell me his name. "Johnny," He answered immediately. He was a bit nervous.

"You are absolutely right, Johnny," I said, pointing a black nailed finger at him. "However, that shows no thoughts. That is an official description; tell us what she looks like from your point of view, Johnny." I said and leaned forward in interest. Some of the teenage boys seemed to be looking down my shirt at that time but I stood up before they could do so. Johnny blinked then cleared his throat before looking back at her. "Um, well, she's kind of bland and yet you don't see too many people walk around looking like her. It's almost as if she's a stereotypical librarian." Johnny announced lightly. I smiled and nodded. The woman was blushing like mad now. "Good work, Johnny." I said before standing up straight and turning to the woman. "Tell me your name before you start on your description," I demanded.

"My name is, uh, Haley." The woman said shyly before turning back to Johnny. "Johnny is wearing a pair of black suit pants and a white dress shirt along with a black blazer and black tie but his shirt is un-tucked and his tie is loose indicating he's just gotten back from work. He's also wearing a pair of sneakers so that indicates he had time to change. He seems to be relieved from being off from work and his hair is messy. He has green eyes and slightly tan skin along with intentional stubble." Haley said. I smiled and nodded. I walked over to her and placed both my hands on her shoulders to keep her in the direction of Johnny. "Now, tell us, Haley; what is your overall observation of Johnny?" I asked, looking expectantly to her before stepping away.

"He is laidback and yet professional when need be." Haley said. Then her tone took on a deeper level and what she said shocked me. "He's also not married," She said and winked. I laughed and sat back down at my desk. Johnny was the one blushing now! "Okay, class; tonight your homework is to write an observation of someone close to you. I want to be able to imagine this person in my mind." I said seriously. "Class dismissed," I said and everyone stood up to leave. Except for Till and Sam…

"May I ask why you interrupted my class, one of you half-naked while the other was on the floor?" I asked seriously and sternly as I stood back up. I raised a single eyebrow. Till seemed to be about to say an excuse but changed his course. "How old are you?" He asked in shock. I blinked. "I'm fifteen but that doesn't mean I'm any less capable of teaching." I said.

Okay; so I didn't have a teaching degree or some useless doctorate but I did know stuff. You don't need to know much to be able to teach a psychology course. You just need an open mind. "Wow, fifteen and teaching; do you still go to school?" Till asked in awe. Sam shot him a glare. "Yes, I still go to school and I go to this school. But I don't take a psychology course if that's what you're asking." I said. "I'm sorry but Till and his friends were playing a trick on me that involved taking my clothes. I chased them down but his friends got away and he accidentally opened up the door." Sam explained. "We didn't think there'd be an after-school course," Sam said. Till gave a joking useless shrug. I rolled my eyes at this and nodded.

"Do you have his clothes now?" I asked Till. He snickered to himself and picked something out of his pocket. He held up a sock to us. "We have a lot of friends," He chuckled as Sam glared at him. I smirked before taking the sock and tossing it to Sam. "You're excused," I said. Sam nodded and steered Till out of the classroom with a grip that could kill. I smirked before closing the door behind them. I picked up my bag and pulled out my spare change of clothes along with the keys to the room. I exited the room and locked it up before heading to the girls' locker room. I quickly changed into my spare clothes; a pair of jeans and a grey men's Hanes V-neck t-shirt along with my blazer. I quickly pulled on my boots and then pulled out my silver scarf and wrapped it once around my neck then let it dangle over my chest. I finally pulled the clip from my hair and glanced at myself in the full-length mirror. I swung my backpack onto my right shoulder and smirked into the mirror.

I was so proud. The shirt hung just low enough to show off some skin but not enough to allow guys a full-access view. I buttoned the single button on my blazer before heading outside with my cell phone in hand and dialing my mom's number. "Hey, baby," Mom answered. "I'm on my way right now." Mom said. "Good," I said and sighed as I leaned against one of the poles outside of the high school that supported the over-hanging roof. "Long day?" Mom guessed. "A pair of boys interrupted my class," I grumbled into the phone as I pulled my scarf from out of my blazer. "So?" Mom urged. "One of them was in a pair of boxers and the other was on the ground." I explained. Mom's laugh echoed in my ear and I smiled. "The younger one was playing a prank on the one in the boxers." I laughed as I glanced around. It was raining pretty hard. "Yeah, well, any minute now the storm's going to-," Mom had been cut off by a clap of thunder. Cut her off was probably what she was going to say but all I could hear now was the dial tone. I smirked as I put my cell away in my bag. I glanced around again before spotting my mom's silver minivan.

I smiled before heading out into the rain and climbing into the front seat. Mom smiled at me as she began to drive away. Mom was ever-so-beautiful with her copper-colored hair that hung down her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans along with her favorite pair of black hiking boots. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the headrest of the seat. "So, these boys…" Mom started. I blinked at her and sighed. "Were they cute?" Mom giggled. I snorted. "Mom, one was in his boxers and obviously not a boy and the other was unmistakably immature." I said. "So, one's too old and the other's too young," Mom laughed. "Obviously," I laughed along as we pulled up to the house. Mom and I lived with my stepdad and two stepbrothers, Jack and Ray.

Both stepbrothers and even my stepdad were unmistakably Quileute and I was too but that didn't stop me from being Snow White's evil twin. I got out of the car and ran to the door with mom close enough behind me to try and tackle me to get to the door. "Cheater!" I laughed as we both arrived inside. Mom giggled as she ran past me and hurried into the living room where my stepdad was watching the game with Ray and Jack.

Both of my stepbrothers had become unfairly large in the past week or so and they had been running temps so mom had made them stay home so they were fighting each other for the couch on either end, kicking each other every now and then. Dad, meanwhile, was on the recliner and watching them with a wary glance that made me uncomfortable. "How are you boys doing?" I cooed in a baby voice to mock mom. Mom was plopping herself in dad's lap and smiling at him. He always looked at her as if she was the most important thing so it was all cool and I was all accepting of that. "Shut it, Nikki," Ray growled at me. I rolled my eyes as I reached over the couch and pressed the back of my hand against his forehead. "You're deadly, Ray," I said in a "just so ya know" type of tone.

"Just go away, teach," Jack growled and turned back to the game. I rolled my eyes but something told me not to push it. I sighed as I entered my room and plopped down on my bed. I pulled off my boots and then stripped down to my underwear. As soon as I pulled off my bra I pulled on a black T-shirt and my pair of gray and black checkered flannel pants. I pulled the tie string and tied it real quick before pulling on my pair of fuzzy black socks and crawled under my covers.

=X=X=X=X=X=

"YOU CALL THAT NATURAL?" I shouted at dad. I had come down to the kitchen only to find my brothers fighting with each other. Within seconds of their fighting and my useless shoving they had both BURST INTO FUZZY OVERGROWN PUPPIES! You can imagine my shock right now. "I understand that you're shocked right now but you have to understand and be quiet." Dad tried. I blinked at him. "Why are you so damn calm?" I muttered, tilting my head to the side. "Well, you see…" dad started. "This isn't the first time this fucking happened?" I cried out in a whisper. Dad blinked before nodding slowly.

"You see, there are generations of these. I went through this and others have gone through this. It's only natural that the boys inherited the genes from me." Dad said. I nodded slowly, going into shock by now. Dad ushered me into a seat where I sat.

A few hours later Jack and Ray were sitting on the couch, flustered, embarrassed and slightly relieved. "Sorry, Nikki," Ray said. I nodded tiredly. "I'm going to bed," I said and stood up from my seat. I headed upstairs and went to bed, hoping that this would end up a dream. But in a way, I sort of didn't.

=X=X=X=X=X=

A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter and I don't own Twilight. But I'm using some characters from my other stories (like Till!) as long as characters from Twilight. Be prepared.


End file.
